


Attention

by average_writer



Series: Offer Me a Soul [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Dad Spencer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Marriage, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_writer/pseuds/average_writer
Summary: Spencer takes the kids to their ballet class, the other moms quickly fall for the genius. Needless to say Reader is jealous.This is an Offer Me a Soul work but you don't have to read any of the work to understand.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Offer Me a Soul [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Attention

Most nights after the kids went to bed (y/n) and Spencer found themselves in the office. Just like they were now, it was just to pass the time before they needed to go to bed. Sometimes they read books or just did some work. Like right now. Spencer was sitting on the desk chair reading through a pile of financial records for his latest case. While (y/n) sat crossed legged on the love chair in the corner of the room, reading through her emails.

“Oh no”, she whispered, scanning through the email as she put her feet on the ground.

“Everything okay?”, Spencer asked, putting the folder on the desk.

“I forgot I had a parent teacher meeting tomorrow, I meant to cancel it and change my office hours but now it’s too late”, she sulked.

The reason why she needed to change her office hours was because Abby, the older of the kids. Had started ballet classes, she had seen a recital the year prior and had taken interest in the art. It wasn’t surprising, the eight year old was very adventurous. It wasn’t surprising either when the five year old twins decided they too wanted to be part of the fun. Luckily they were still close in age, enough to be in the same group. It worked great for (y/n) to take them after school and then make it home before Spencer himself got home. They seemed to like it and the best part was that they were now a little more tired at bedtime. Which of course was good for any parent.

“I can take the kids if you want”, Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders a little.

“Really?”, She asked, looking at him.

“Sure, I can ask to leave early, we haven’t found any leads so technically this case is not open yet”, he said. 

She smiled up at him as he mirrored her smile.

Spencer was so sweet, always. He was the kind of parent who would do anything for his kids. Even when the kids sometimes abused this privilege. He didn’t care, all he cared about was seeing their little smiles in their faces.

So the next day after school had ended Spencer picked the three little kids up, then took them to their class. He had never been here, just once when they signed them up. Then every time he had been working. He was looking forward to the winter recital so he could finally see them, but this was just as exciting. 

Spencer was a sweet person, sometimes a very clueless person too. So when the kids were called away to start the class he did what he saw everyone else do, he went to sit with the parents.

Any other guy would have noticed the way a couple of moms sent him glances before one of them finally spoke.

“Hi”, she said after clearing her throat.

He seemed slightly confused at first, before sending her a polite smile and a wave “Hi”, he said.

“Are you a parent?”, she asked.

As an FBI agent he understood the question right away, his eyes slightly widening.

“Yeah, Erm I’m the parent of three of them, Abby”, he said trying to find the girl in the crowd of children who were against the rail then pointing at her. “Stephen and Sophie”, he said, pointing at the twins that were right now sitting on the floor with the rest of the kids. 

“Oh you are the twin’s dad?”, another woman chirped in. His head snapped to the side before sending her a smile and a wave.

“Yeah…”

“Oh my God they are adorable”, A third woman said.

Spencer was clueless sometimes, like right now. He had taken the question as just a normal question, him being the only man there and also a new face around. If he had paid more attention after he cleared his name he would have realized that the women were now surrounding him.

“I’m Amanda”, the first woman said.

“Nice to meet you”, he said in a polite manner. “I’m Spencer Reid”, he said with a smile.

“Mr Reid, yeah, we know your wife”, the third woman nodded her head.

“Erm actually Doctor”, he corrected, his hand traveling to the back of his neck, a rare sign of humility. 

“Doctor?”, Two of them, the second one and a new fourth one piped in.

“Yeah…”

“I don’t remember Mrs Reid telling us you were a doctor, I bet you work long hours no surprise we didn’t know you! I’m Eva By the way”, The third woman, Eva said.

“Nice to meet you”, he nodded, “Actually I am a PhD doctor, not MD”, he corrected once more.

“Oh! What is your doctorate on?”, Amanda asked.

“Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering”, he said listing his doctorate credentials.

“Wow! You look very young to have all those degrees! Are you like a genius?”, The fourth woman asked. 

“Actually…”

And that was the thing about Spencer, he was timid and humble. Until it got to his intellect. Then he didn’t mind bloating a little about how much of a genius he was. 

The questions seemed fairly common, questions he had received before. He didn’t realize though, that the moms were no longer paying attention to whatever was happening on the floor, now completely turned to see him. He tried to catch glimpses of the routine before he was pulled away by yet another question. Some normal, some a little too personal for his taste, he swept those by giving polite short answers. 

Leave it to a genius to not have the effect he had in women. Leave it to a genius, to not realize his wife was just walking in while half the moms were giving him heart eyes as he talked. The class just ended too so it was the perfect time. 

Sophie spotted the woman just as they were dismissed.

“Mommy”, she chirped happily, running to her arms. 

She smiled, picking her up. 

Spencer who was almost across the room seeked her face, a soft smile on his lips. A smile that faded as soon as he saw the way she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“If you need absolutely anything else, please let me know”, I said, closing the doors as the parents of one of the kids walked out. 

The conference had been great, the kid was not doing so well with his introduction to reading and they had noticed too. I always liked the parents who were always on top of the progress the kids were making. Sure it was kindergarten, but it didn’t mean it was as easy for the kids as it seemed for an adult. 

I collected my things. Normally Spencer took the train and I took my car, which meant right now we only had one car. Which wasn’t a problem the plan was, if the class ended before my meeting they would wait and pick me up, if my meeting ended before I would go meet them at the studio. It was convenient since the place was just a couple of blocks away. 

I made my way out with a smile. It had been a good day after all. I made it inside the building, greeting the nice receptionist as I walked to the door that led to the class.

As soon as I opened the door my attention fell on all the moms swarming my husband.

Spencer was very entertained by whatever story he was telling, moving his hands like he always did when talking. Whatever he was talking about must have been the most interesting thing. Half of the moms had their chins propped on their hands as he spoke, the other half had their heads slightly tilted, all of them laughing at whatever he had just said.

“Mommy”, Sophie said, the class had just been dismissed. I picked the little girl up.

“Hey princess.”, I smiled, kissing her cheek, when my eyes went back to Spencer I narrowed them. 

He seemed confused, but before he could even stand up Abby and Stephen walked to him demanding his attention. I walked with the girl in arms to meet the group, most of them already helping the kids put their jackets.

“Hi darling”, I gave him a tight smile. 

For everyone else the smile was just a sweet polite smile, Spencer however knew that was my I’m not happy at all smile. I noticed the way his Adam's apple bobbed on his throat.

“Hi”, he smiled, standing up and kissing my cheek. There was so much confusion in his face.

“How was the class?”, I asked, but the question wasn’t directed at him, it was directed at the women around him. “I’m sorry I missed it”, I said, helping Abby put her jacket on now that Sophie had asked me to put her in the ground. 

“Oh, It was fine, you know, same as always”, Amanda smiled. 

I really really wanted to tell her that from the way her body was completely facing my husband she probably missed most of it, but instead I smiled at her. 

“Yeah yeah, well I think we should get going, darling?”, I said the last word almost between my teeth. 

“Sure, are you guys ready?”, he asked the kids. The three of them nodding with bright smiles. “Okay, It was nice meeting you”, he said, turning around and waving at them.

The kids took this opportunity to say goodbye to a couple of their classmates.

“Nice meeting you too Spencer”, Eva was the one who spoke. 

I took a deep breath without letting it show.

“Bye bye”, I waved too. I could see some signs of blushing and guilt in their faces as we walked away. The kids in front of us, still with the energy from the class skipping their way to the door. 

“They seemed to like you… Spencer”, I said his name a little more bitterly than the rest of the sentence. 

He was so confused.

I didn’t blame him, he was always so oblivious in the effect he had on women. Somewhere along the line the genius saw himself as a nerdy scrawny guy. Not as the bright man he was. Even if someone wasn’t physically attracted to him, which let’s be honest who wouldn’t be, as soon as he opened his mouth he could make anyone fall for him. It was just the way he talked about what he was passionate about that did something. 

I gave him a slight break as the kids convinced us to go for burgers tonight. 

He told me about his day and I told him about mine before our little ones decided to recount detail by detail their days. Even when I was the twin’s teacher and I was there. Spencer was just so happy to hear them out, asking questions when he was supposed to and reacting to everything they had to say. The dinner was quiet, being a tuesday night. And with the place empty Spencer actually convinced them to do homework right there, with the promise of sundaes for dessert.

The waitress already knew us, the place was close enough to the school to be a regular place we visited, she seemed fine by us occupying the table as long as the tip matched the time spent there.

I didn’t care, it was so sweet to see Spencer helping the kids out with the work. Helping the twins count with their fingers, and with packets of sugar, and checking over Abby’s grammar work. 

All of them had been true to their promise, them finishing and Spencer buying a giant sundae for the table. 

“Do you think they’ll want to go to bed tonight?”, he whispered close to me, the kids having spoonfuls of the sweet mix. He offered a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to me. Which I accepted by opening my mouth and letting him feed me.

“Sounds like a you problem”, I said after swallowing.

He chuckled at my response, and I smiled in return. For a moment I had forgotten why I had been bitter earlier. 

Just for a moment. Later that night Spencer was putting the kids to bed, since they definitely liked his story times better than mine. I took that time to take a shower before bed. It was while I scrubbed that I remembered my jealousy. 

I didn’t have a real reason to be jealous. Spencer and I had been married for seven years, I knew deep down that I had nothing to fear and I trusted him with my soul. But we were young, and I couldn’t help but feel possessive over the man who was supposed to be mine and only mine. 

I stepped out, drying myself off before slipping into a soft purple satin negligee and the kimono that came with it. I knew how much Spencer liked it, and I really wanted him to pay for what he didn't do. 

Definitely didn't, but I was bitter and jealous again. 

He came right on time too, as I sat on the chair we had in the corner of the room, my hands going up and down my legs as I applied moisturizer.

“They fell asleep right away”, he said, he walked to the closet without looking at me, pulling out some bottoms for himself. 

It was when he walked out that he saw me, my hair tied in a messy bun and my hands still massaging my legs.

“Well, they are always angels with you”, I said, absently as I looked down, not really ready to see him.

“Yeah they are… and you look, so beautiful.”, he said.

I looked up at him. “Awe thank you, I would say the same about you, but with all the ogles you got earlier that would just inflate your ego too much”, I said. I stood up and walked past him into the restroom.

There was quiet, right before some hesitant steps followed me.

“What…”, he asked in utter confusion. 

If I wasn’t bitter I would have taken some pity on him.

“Oh you know, all the moms who were so mesmerized by you. They are there every Tuesday if you are free”, I said. 

I looked at him through the mirror, his eyebrows were arched a little and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

“They were not…”

“Oh they were”, I said, drying my hands off. 

“They were just being polite”, he explained. 

“I have seen them be polite, they were not being polite”, I told him.

He narrowed his eyes again, as if he wanted to remember exactly what happened. 

“I don’t think they would do that in front of their kids…”

“I’m sure half of them forgot why they were there in the first place”, I muttered.

I tried to remind myself I didn’t need to be this bitter.

“I didn’t”, he said.

He knew exactly what to say to make me calm down.

“I did some small talk but my attentioWhat:n was on the kids.”, he said. 

This time I narrowed my eyes.

“Besides, when my attention is not in them, my attention is on my beautiful wife”, he said, slowly creeping up behind me before hugging me. “Who now I realize is wearing this to tease me”, he said, one arm still around me as his other one dropped, with his hand stroking my thigh and making his way up. 

Right as the fabric started lifting I slapped his hand away of course not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make a small sound.

“I did not”, I lied. “Maybe you can tell any of the moms that you like silk negligees”.

Without letting me protest he spun me around. Hugging me close to him as I looked up at him in defiance.

“(y/n)...”, he started, with his reprimanding voice.

“What”, I said back in a monotone voice.

“You know you are the love of my life, and I have eyes for no one but you.”, he reminded me.

His nose came down to stroke mine.

“I love you…”, he said. 

All those years later and those were the words that made me melt in his embrace.

“I love you too”, I muttered.

He squeezed me a little, making me chuckle.

“I didn’t hear you”, he teased.

“I love you too”, I said, this time louder with a bright smile.

I felt a little stupid for making a whole scene, but it was worth it just to get him to kiss me like he was kissing me now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a political science student and needless to say this past week was insane. I needed some of my favorite family to get me through this week.
> 
> There will be a second part of this with smut btw!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!!


End file.
